


Call out my name

by bluevalentin3



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, congrats Timmy, love my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevalentin3/pseuds/bluevalentin3
Summary: Armie plans a romantic night in celebration of Timmy's nomination at the golden globes





	Call out my name

Armie had planned a night to celebrate Timmy's golden globe nominations, he was fucking proud of his angel, so much talent in a small soft body. Timmy's talent and ability to show different emotions didn't surprise him, he was an incredibly empathetic and caring person. Armie was going to show him how much he cared tonight.

 

He had stopped by the store and grabbed massage oils, wine, peaches, and flowers. 

He only had about an hour till Timmy got back from hanging out with friends, he set up the flowers on the table and poured the glasses of wine. Then made them some fancy noodle recipe he found online.

By the time everything was done he heard Timmy unlocking the door with this keys

"Hey sweetheart" Armie greeted him by placing his hand on Timmy's cheeks and kissing him 

"Hey arms" 

"Congratulations my baby" 

Armie leads him to the table and Timmy smiled wide, teeth showing and everything 

"Aww this is to sweet thank you" Timmy says 

"No problem you deserve it" 

They sit down and eat while practically chugging the wine, talking about their day and the nominations, their full and tipsy. 

Armie leans over to Timmy  
"What do you say we go to the bedroom I gotta another surprise"  
Timmy almost moans at that one sentence  
"Yea" Timmy says  
They walk into the room and Armie has Timmy undress and then lays him gently on the bed on his stomach  
Timmy smells the oils instantly  
"Massage" he asks  
"Yep" Armie smile  
"Mmm" Timmy hums  
Armie carefully sits above him, rubbing the oils between his hands to warm them up. As soon as armies hands touch his skin, it's instant euphoria.  
Armie massages Timmys arms shoulders neck anywhere he could get his hands on  
Timmy starts to moan a bit  
"You like that" Armie laughs gently  
"Fuck yes"  
After a few minutes Armie hands wander down to his ass massaging it to  
"This ok" Armie asks  
"Yes" Tim pants  
Armie was going to ravish his boy, his beautiful boy.  
Then his fingers slip into Timmy, stretching him carefully  
"God that feels so good" Timmy whimpers  
Then he starts going a little faster loving the sounds he was making  
"Fu-uck wanna come from your dick not your fingers"  
Armie laughs at that gently and removes his fingers, he grabs the lube off the nightstand and coats his dick to make sure Timmy doesn't hurt.  
After doing so, he slides right into Timmy  
"You feel so fucking good" Armie pants out  
Timmy's soft insides were gripping him and making him feel the most incredible things  
He starts to thrust in and out, gripping Timmy's hips for balance.  
"g-god Armie don't stop please fuck"  
"Never" Armie whispers  
Soon their skin was slapping together and sweat started to form, neither cared that they were almost screaming  
All they cared about in the moment was each other's pleasure and moans and whimpers  
Armies movements started to speed up and he buried his face in Timmy's curls breathing in his natural scent  
Timmy started to whimper and moan more than just breathy moans, he put his hand on his stomach to see if he could feel Armie, that's how good and deep it felt.  
"Gonna cum o-oh fuck ah..ah..ah"  
"Let go" Armie says  
Timmy releases harder than he ever had before, Armie continues chasing his end in Timmy, overstimulating him, finally he releases to and grunts because of the pleasure  
Armie continues to lay on Timmy for a few minutes, both trying to catch their breathes and Armie plants kisses behind his ears and neck, whispering I love you's and I'm proud of  You's  
Armie slips out and cleans then both up, after going to get some water, he finds Timmy asleep already snoring with his soft curls falling in his face, he lays facing him and pulls Timmy into his arms, he instantly relaxes and all of his problems disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Was in a smut mood lol
> 
> Anyway, I’m so proud of Timmy he definitely deserves it and is a phenomenal actor, love seeing him thrive ❤️
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
